Au plus profond de mes souvenirs
by Lilou0803
Summary: Les retrouvailles inattendues avec Angelica font ressurgir dans l'esprit de Jack, le souvenir de leur première rencontre, en Espagne.


**Disclaimer :** l'univers de «Pirates des Caraïbes » appartient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures**.**

**Spoiler : **Opus 4 (On stranger tides/La fontaine de jouvence)

* * *

><p><strong>Au plus profond de mes souvenirs<br>**

_Rien n'imprime si vivement quelque chose à notre souvenance que le désir de l'oublier. (Montaigne)_

_...  
><em>

Il n'avait pas oublié le goût de ses lèvres.  
>Il s'était reculé très vite, feignant une indifférence ironique qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais la beauté ne va pas toujours de concert avec le bien, Lucifer aussi est beau. Le plus beau des anges…<p>

- Pourquoi moi ?

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité, même un couteau sous la gorge elle aurait nié pouvoir encore éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui. Pourtant, il avait vu l'étincelle dont il se souvenait si bien s'allumer pendant une fraction de seconde au fond de ses yeux, lorsqu'il avait posé ses doigts sur sa joue (parfois le corps vous trahit) et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

La stupéfaction l'avait pétrifié un instant. Elle n'en avait pas profité pour le tuer, il en avait déduit qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et que toute cette mise en scène avait été orchestrée à dessein.  
>Depuis leur séparation, il s'était efforcé de ne plus jamais penser à elle, de l'effacer de sa mémoire comme elle l'avait effacé de sa vie, il avait même réussi à se persuader lui-même d'y être parvenu. Aussi, la revoir brusquement en face de lui, sous ce déguisement grotesque, avait failli lui couper tous ses moyens et il n'était arrivé à se ressaisir qu'au prix d'un effort considérable.<br>Malgré son ressentiment à son égard, les émotions qu'il croyait à jamais enfouies étaient remontées à la surface (parfois le cœur vous trahit). La toucher en résistant à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, lui parler en réussissant à conserver son enveloppe de légèreté et de cynisme, lui avait pompé toute son énergie. Il avait connu bien d'autre femmes, dont une au moins aurait pu se targuer d'avoir fissuré sa carapace, si elle ne s'était amourachée d'un autre (où es-tu Lizzie ?), mais aucune n'avait jamais vraiment totalement occulté l'image de celle qui finissait tranquillement d'ôter la fausse moustache qui avait orné les lèvres pulpeuses qu'il mourait de nouveau d'envie d'écraser sous les siennes.

On raconte qu'au moment de mourir on voit défiler sa vie devant soi. A l'instant où il avait compris à qui il avait affaire (il n'avait appris cette botte secrète, qu'il tenait de son père, qu'à une seule personne au monde), pendant cette dérisoire seconde de vertige, il s'était revu, presque vingt ans plus tôt, blessé et aux abois, fuyant devant les gardes de sa majesté très catholique, réussissant par on ne sait quel miracle, à franchir grâce à l'aide d'un arbre aux branches opportunes, le mur d'enceinte d'une hacienda providentielle, dans le verger de laquelle il s'était écroulé, à bout de forces, espérant y trouver un moment de répit.

_Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Dieu seul le savait. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait un instant pensé qu'il était mort, en voyant un ange penché sur lui dans un halo de lumière. L'ange avait prononcé quelques mots dans une langue dont les sonorités lui étaient vaguement familières mais dont il ne saisissait pas tout le sens. Le juron imagé qu'il avait émis alors que la douleur reprenait possession de son corps avait immédiatement fixé l'ange sur sa nationalité et c'était en anglais qu'il s'était de nouveau adressé à lui. Sa vision s'éclaircissait rapidement en même temps que le souvenir des évènements récents lui revenait, et l'ange avait cédé sa place à une ravissante jeune fille tout de blanc vêtue, chose qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Voyant qu'il retrouvait sa lucidité, elle s'était redressée, et le regardait d'un air intrigué mais sans laisser transparaitre la moindre peur._

_- Vous êtes l'anglais qu'on recherche, le pirate. _

_Ce n'était pas une question. _

_- Et vous, vous êtes un ange descendu du ciel… Vous allez me livrer ?_

_- Les anges sont là pour protéger et non pour nuire. _

_Son sourire lui avait donné l'impression que le reste du monde s'était obscurci. Il avait tenté de se lever, mais était lourdement retombé sur le sol avec un gémissement._

_- Inutile d'essayer, vous n'y arriveriez pas, sans compter que les soldats patrouillent toujours aux alentours. Il y a une ancienne remise à outils, tout près d'ici, personne n'y vient jamais, je vais vous aider, appuyez-vous sur moi._

_Elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait._

_- Pourquoi…_

_- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, il faut faire vite. De plus, vous avez besoin de soins._

_Dans la cabane, elle l'avait aidé à s'allonger sur le sol de terre battue, glissant quelque chose de moelleux sous sa tête._

_- Je vais revenir, tâchez de rester en vie, et de ne pas faire de bruit en attendant._

_Pendant le court laps de temps où elle l'avait laissé seul, il avait constaté avec étonnement que l'étroit local avait été nettoyé et qu'on y avait apporté un tapis et de nombreux coussins, des livres s'empilaient sur une étagère de fortune, à côté d'un broc et d'une écuelle. Il y avait même une chandelle plantée dans un pot. La jeune fille avait du faire de cet endroit son refuge personnel.  
>Elle était revenue peu de temps après, avec une jarre d'eau, des linges propres et une bouteille de terre vernissée.<em>

_- Ils semblent penser que vous avez réussi à vous enfuir, les gardes sont déjà moins nombreux, dans un jour ou deux, tout sera redevenu normal._

_Tout en parlant, elle lui avait retiré pourpoint et chemise, et commencé à nettoyer ses plaies, elle n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde, de se retrouver seule avec un homme à demi nu dans une cabane au sol jonché de coussins. Mais il était vrai que s'il avait eu un moment quelques pensées grivoises, la brûlure de l'alcool sur ses blessures l'en aurait instantanément détourné._

_- Aïïï! Ou diable avez-vous trouvé… _

_Elle avait eu un petit rire._

_- Je sais où le jardinier cache son aguardiente._

_- Donnez-moi ça… Si c'est pas malheureux de gaspiller ce « nectar »… _

_Elle s'était esclaffée de plus belle en voyant sa grimace. _

_ » Vous avez raison, ça ne vaut pas mieux… Parlez-moi d'une bonne bouteille de rhum ! Hum… Je pense que pour les autres blessures, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul, à moins que vous ne vous chargiez aussi de m'enlever mon haut de chausses ! _

_Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant la rougeur subite de ses joues juste avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. _

_- Je… Je crois que je vais voir si je peux vous trouver quelque chose à manger._

Après avoir nettoyé et pansé la profonde entaille qui lacérait sa cuisse, il avait achevé la bouteille de tord-boyaux, qui lui avait arraché les cordes vocales au passage, et s'était laissé aller sur les coussins en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, la perte de sang et l'alcool avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces. Peu lui importait ce que la fille allait faire, il n'avait pour l'instant d'autre désir que de rester allongé là, par terre, et de se laisser aller dans l'oubli, comme les animaux blessés, qui se couchent pour mourir. Elle aurait pu facilement le dénoncer, mais étrangement, cela le laissait indifférent. Lui qui ne s'était jamais fié à personne en dehors de son père, avait remis son sort et sa vie entre les mains d'une parfaite inconnue.  
><em><br>Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, la nuit était tombée. Les planches disjointes de la cabane laissaient passer les rayons de la pleine lune, et ses yeux s'étaient vite habitués à la pénombre. Un morceau de pain et quelques fruits avaient été posés à côté de la cruche sur la planche qui servait d'étagère, tout en mangeant il pensait à l'étrange jeune fille. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Quinze ans, seize ? Elle semblait jouir d'une certaine liberté de mouvements et d'un caractère bien trempé… Et chez qui était-il tombé ? La fille semblait instruite, elle savait lire et n'avait ni la tenue, ni le langage ni les manières des filles des rues, pas plus que ceux d'une domestique. Il allait devoir se montrer très prudent. Il s'était rendormi avec la vision de son visage ancrée dans l'esprit. A son réveil, la vision était toujours là, mais en chair et en os._

_- Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Tant que je ne bouge pas et que vous êtes près de moi, c'est le paradis, et vous êtes mon ange !_

_- Ça marche toujours, vos boniments ?_

_- La plupart du temps, oui… Je m'appelle Jack, capitaine Jack Sparrow._

_- Vous semblez bien jeune pour être capitaine._

_- L'âge n'a rien à voir avec la valeur._

_- Ni avec la prétention ! Mon nom est…_

_- Angelica._

_- Comment…_

_- Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes mon ange, vous ne pouviez pas porter un autre prénom… Vous êtes espagnole, cela s'entend à votre accent, alors comment se fait-il que vous parliez aussi bien anglais, c'est peu courant._

_- Ma mère était espagnole, mais mon père est anglais, elle a tenu à m'apprendre les deux langues._

_- Cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous._

_- Peu de personnes le savent, et je porte le nom de ma famille maternelle._

_- Ou sommes-nous ?_

_- Dans le couvent où je vis depuis la mort de ma mère. Ma tante en est la supérieure, c'est pourquoi je jouis d'un peu plus de liberté que les autres novices. _

_- Novi.. ! Nom de Di.. ! Pardon ! _

_- Je vais bientôt prononcer mes vœux, que peut espérer de mieux une orpheline dans ma situation ?_

_- Mais… et votre père ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse mon existence, et le saurait-il, il faudrait encore qu'il l'accepte, et tout cela serait-il réuni, je doute fort qu'il voudrait s'encombrer de moi. Si encore j'étais un garçon…_

_- Comment diable pourrait-on vous préférer un garçon ? _

_Il avait tendu la main et effleuré sa joue veloutée du bout des doigts, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux sous son regard caressant. _

_ - Personne ne vient jamais jusqu'ici ?_

_- Ma tante connait mon refuge, bien sûr, mais nous faisons l'une et l'autre comme si nous ne savions toutes deux ce qu'il en est. Elle me fait confiance et respecte mon besoin de solitude. _

_Elle avait doucement écarté la main qui était descendue le long de son cou et manifestait des velléités de progression plus poussée, et à sa propre surprise, il n'avait pas insisté._

_ » Comment devient-on pirate ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien méchant._

_- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, jeune fille ? Mais la méchanceté n'a rien à voir avec la piraterie, certains d'entre nous sont de vrais gentilshommes, dans tous les sens du terme. Les circonstances vous poussent parfois sur des chemins où vous n'auriez jamais imaginé poser les pieds… Ceci dit, pour moi, la chose tiendrait plutôt de famille, c'est, disons, une tare de naissance._

_- La liberté… avait-elle murmuré d'un ton rêveur._

_- La liberté oui, la fraternité, la mer, la griserie du vent du large et des océans sans fin. Mais aussi le danger permanent, l'opprobre, la pendaison sans jugement… Tout ce qui fait le sel de la vie, quoi ! _

_- Vous semblez amer._

_- Amer, moi ? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime la vie que je mène, sans autres maîtres que le ciel et l'océan, prenant ce dont j'ai envie sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne..._

_- Vous prenez des vies aussi !_

_- Je ne suis pas un assassin, si j'ai tué, c'était pour défendre mon existence. J'ai toujours laissé la vie sauve aux innocents, et je donne toujours une chance à mes adversaires, je ne suis pas comme certains, qui ont laissé la cruauté supplanter chez eux tout autre sentiment humain. Je n'ai jamais pris une vie qui n'avait mérité son sort._

_- Ma parole, vous vous prenez pour Dieu tout puissant !_

_- Si Dieu existait, il ne permettrait pas toute la sordide misère que j'ai pu voir dans vos rues, et il ne permettrait pas qu'une personne comme vous doive devenir nonne uniquement parce qu'elle est orpheline… Les richesses contenues dans les navires que je pourchasse n'ont jamais été destinées à soulager le malheur des misérables, elles ne servent qu'à engraisser encore les plus nantis et parmi eux, les puissants de votre église ! Moi, je n'ai jamais laissé personne mourir de faim ou de froid dans un caniveau !_

_- Taisez-vous ! Vous blasphémez !_

- …_Et pourtant, belle Angelica, en vous regardant, je me prendrais presque à croire à son existence. Tant de perfection ne peut tenir que du divin._

Il était resté trois jours dans la cabane, et pendant ces trois jours, elle lui avait tenu compagnie presque tout le temps.  
>Bien que très jeune lui-même à l'époque, ainsi qu'elle le lui avait fait remarquer, il partageait depuis son enfance l'existence des pirates, et depuis belle lurette, les filles des ports succombaient immanquablement à ses yeux de braise et à son sourire carnassier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille de la « bonne société », et il avait toujours pensé qu'elles n'étaient tout compte fait pas très différentes des catins… Il fallait y mettre un peu plus les formes, c'était tout, et il était doué pour ça ! Mais Angelica était différente, malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et à sa propre stupéfaction, il ne s'était jamais plus permis un geste déplacé depuis qu'elle avait gentiment repoussé sa main de son corsage.<p>

_Ils s'étaient contentés de parler pendant des heures, surtout lui… Il lui racontait la mer, le vent qui gonfle les voiles et fait bondir le navire comme un cheval indompté, les tempêtes aussi, qui laissent hommes et navires épuisés et brisés lorsqu'elles ne prennent pas leur vie, l'horizon comme un rêve à jamais inaccessible. Il lui faisait partager son amour des bateaux, des voyages infinis, de la liberté enfin qui pour lui supplantait tout l'or du monde, au point de risquer en permanence sa vie pour elle. Il était né hors-la-loi et dès son plus jeune âge, il aurait pu être pendu sans aucune autre raison que celle d'être le fils d'un pirate, sa révolte contre cette première injustice avait entrainé sa rébellion contre toute forme d'oppression. Il haïssait les nantis arrogants qui écrasaient les miséreux sous leurs talons comme s'ils avaient été des immondices, et pour cela n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remords à les dépouiller des richesses accumulées dans les cales des navires qu'il arraisonnait, mais il se montrait toujours magnanime avec les équipages vaincus et n'avait jamais tué un homme de sang froid en dehors de la fièvre du combat.  
>Certains de ses pairs le traitaient de couard parce qu'il préférait éviter les conflits inutiles, mais il s'en moquait, leur opinion lui importait peu, la vie de ses hommes avait plus de valeur pour lui que la gloriole d'avoir coulé un bâtiment et massacré un équipage sans autre profit que celui d'avoir affronté « pour la gloire » ou « pour l'honneur », un navire de guerre de sa majesté. Angelica buvait ses paroles, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire avide sur les lèvres. <em>

Le troisième soir, il lui avait annoncé qu'il partirai le lendemain : il avait repris assez de forces et devait tenter de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son navire et de son équipage. En réalité, il se sentait encore très faible, mais il ne pouvait plus endurer la proximité de la jeune fille. Il supportait de moins en moins ses absences et mourait d'envie de la toucher chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle hantait ses rêves, enfiévrant le peu de sommeil qu'il pouvait ravir à son imagination, il la cherchait des yeux dès qu'il se réveillait. Elle était devenue une obsession qui l'épuisait plus que la plus exigeante des maitresses.

Lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de sa décision, elle avait d'abord protesté, objecté qu'il n'était pas assez remis, qu'il était encore recherché… Devant son obstination, elle l'avait supplié, puis elle l'avait insulté, le surprenant par l'étendue de son vocabulaire, fort imagé pour une future nonne, enfin, elle s'était accrochée à lui en sanglotant, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser… Et ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. A l'instant où il avait refermé ses bras sur elle, il avait su que rien ne pourrait arrêter le cours des choses. La bouche de Jack s'était tout naturellement retrouvée sur celle de la jeune fille, une main caressant sa nuque, l'autre descendant doucement le long de son dos. Elle ne portait pas de corset, il avait sourit contre ses lèvres, il l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour : comment une fille aussi éprise de liberté aurait-elle pu supporter un tel carcan ? Ses doigts agiles s'étaient attaqués au laçage du corsage de sa robe qui avait bientôt déclaré forfait, il avait dénudé ses épaules, sa bouche venant se poser sur chaque partie du corps de la belle dès que les mains du jeune homme s'égaraient un peu plus loin dans la découverte des trésors de la jeune fille. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il s'était un peu écarté d'elle.

_- Angelica ! Vous… Je…_

_Elle avait alors posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle n'avait pas prononcé une parole, son regard avait plongé dans le sien, et elle l'avait de nouveau attiré contre elle, alors, il avait rendu les armes. Il l'avait doucement allongée sur les coussins, ses mains dénouant les derniers lacets, la débarrassant de sa chemise et de ses jupons, qui n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre le corsage sur le sol. Son corps avait la blancheur translucide de l'albâtre dans les rayons obliques de la lune qui filtraient entre les planches, il en avait été ébloui. C'est presque avec dévotion qu'il avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains et sa bouche décrivant des arabesques toujours plus audacieuses qui enflammaient le corps de la jeune fille. Ses soupirs avaient laissé la place aux gémissements lorsqu'il s'était emparé de ses mamelons, il prenait tout son temps, il savait qu'il était le premier et il voulait lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il était en mesure de lui apporter. Son propre désir en était presque douloureux, ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précises, et le corps d'Angelica lui répondait de toutes ses fibres, il avait alors libéré son sexe triomphant et s'était allongé sur elle, les yeux perdus dans les siens. Malgré qu'elle ait été prête à le recevoir, il avait senti la crispation de ses muscles lorsqu'il l'avait pénétrée avec précaution, mais elle s'était accrochée à ses hanches et l'avait attiré au plus profond d'elle dans un râle, où la douleur se mêlait aux prémices du plaisir. Il avait alors entamé, dans un lent va et vient, la danse éternelle de l'amour. Très vite leur désir exacerbé et trop longtemps retenu les avait lancés dans une chevauchée de plus en plus farouche, toute douleur s'était évanouie, laissant la place à une exaltation sans nom. Arc-boutée sous l'homme dont les coups de reins s'intensifiaient à chaque instant, Angelica balbutiait des mots sans suite et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient atteint ce qu'ils avaient considéré comme l'endroit le plus approchant du paradis, dans une cabane en bois, au fond du verger d'un monastère. _

Le lendemain, ils étaient partis ensemble. Les gardes ne recherchaient pas un jeune couple amoureux, ils s'étaient cachés pendant une semaine dans une petite auberge, le temps pour Jack de recouvrer toutes ses forces, bien qu'Angelica s'ingéniât à les lui ôter chaque nuit, et de mener son enquête sur le sort de son navire et de son équipage. Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient réussi à lever l'ancre assez vite pour se mettre hors de portée des espagnols, suivant ainsi les ordres de leur capitaine. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser une bonne partie du pays pour rejoindre le port français où avec un peu de chance, s'ils arrivaient à temps, ils pourraient, toujours suivant les plans de Jack, retrouver le bateau et embarquer pour les Caraïbes.

Deux ans, leur histoire avait duré deux ans, deux ans de passion tumultueuse, à laquelle s'étaient très vite ajoutées la jalousie, les disputes épiques et les réconciliations qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Pourtant, pour la première (et la dernière) fois de sa vie, il avait été fidèle, mais la donzelle avait un caractère de flammes et il avait très vite appris à toujours surveiller ses arrières lorsqu'elle était à proximité.  
>Un matin, il s'était réveillé seul. Il l'avait attendue, puis il l'avait cherchée, mais elle s'était comme évaporée. Au bout d'un mois, plein d'amertume et la rage au cœur, un Jack Sparrow désabusé et cynique avait fini par reprendre la mer, il avait pris bien soin, depuis, de ne jamais plus s'attacher à aucune autre femme (heureusement qu'Elisabeth… Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ?), et le rhum et les filles à matelots aidant, il avait fini par se persuader qu'il avait définitivement enterré et oublié l'épisode « Angelica »… Jusqu'à ce soir.<br>Elle l'avait blessé, elle l'avait quitté, elle l'avait humilié, mais lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'ange brun penché sur lui dans son halo de lumière. Elle lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie ce jour-là, elle avait été son premier et son unique ( ? ) amour… Et lui, qu'avait-il été pour elle ? Juste un moyen de quitter le couvent afin d'étancher cette soif de liberté qui la consumait, et peut-être de tenter de retrouver son père ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.  
>Mais il avait reconnu l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux…<p>

- Pourquoi moi ?

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle allait mentir…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!<strong>**********


End file.
